daria_fanworksfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlett (character)
in "Esteemsters."]] Scarlett is the fandom-given name for a background character on the Daria show, a girl with long red hair dressed in gray and black, wearing an ankh on a necklace that gives her the nickname "the ankh girl." She first appears in the first episode of the show, "Esteemsters", as part of the group of new students taking the introductory tour (along with Daria and Quinn). From there, she makes regular appearances in the background all the way through to the final movie, Is It College Yet?. Scarlett was named after the online screen name of a member of the IUF, the Infamous Unserious Five whose numbers grew to somewhat greater than five, and also so named because of her red hair. Scarlett in fanfiction She is the starring character in The Angst Guy's illustrated serial tale, "Scarlett." She has also appeared under the same name (as a shared character) in stories by fanfic authors hey, NightGoblyn, legendeld, among others. Because she has a pet white mouse named Roger in "Scarlett," the character is sometimes given the same pet in other fanfics (e.g., "Haunted" in "The Heather/Damsel Chronicles"). Scarlett has become one of the most-often used fandom-created characters in fanfic, though she still trails Veronica Morgendorffer by a wide margin. Scarlett's most common fanon surnames include Pendragon (first used by TAG), Hawkins (used by Doggieboy) and LeFaye (first used by The Sidhe, later used by The Excellent S). External Links in Is It College Yet?]] * "Scarlett" The table-of-contents page for the serial story. Other fanfics in which Scarlett has appeared (sometimes named Scarlett, and sometimes with a pet white mouse which is sometimes named Roger and sometimes talks) include the following. * "Apocalyptic Daria: Scarlett's Tale," by Doggieboy (as Scarlett Hawkins) * "The Changing" by TheEleventy * "The Class of Lawndale High" by Roentgen * "Diary Entries" by Angelboy and Atimnie * "The End" by TheEleventy * "Esteem Roller" by Legendeld * "Exchange Students" by NightGoblyn * "Evil Daria Vignettes" by many authors (see post of October 23, 2007, by NightGoblyn) * "Fun on the Fourth" by Richard Lobinske * "God Save The Esteem" series by Charles RB * "The Goths" by TheEleventy * "Haunted" by NightGoblyn * "Iron Chef: The Lawndale High School Gossip Thread" by many authors * "Iron Chef: Out with Her Eyes!" by Legendeld * "Jane Lane 23: Cupid in a Nutshell" by Richard Lobinske (John Lane series #23; Scarlett is unnamed co-worker of Kevin at It's a Nutty Nutty Nutty World) * "Lawndale's Finest: Last Daughter of Krypton" by NightGoblyn (chapter three, unnamed lab partner of Quinn) * "Lawndale and Sandi Griffin's Genie" by cfardell_Brenorenz29 (Chapters Three and Five), as Scarlett Hawkins-LeFay. Scarlett is increasingly involved in the ongoing situation... * "Lawndale Fighting Championship" by The Excellent S * "The Other Side of Time: Been Here Before" by The Sidhe (as Scarlett LeFaye) * "The Cards You Are Dealt" by Doggieboy (as Scarlett Hawkins) * "Scarlett the Fairy, a child's story" by Aloysius * "Scarlett the Fairy Goes on a Picnic" by Aloysius * "Scarlett the Fairy and the Halloween Party" by Aloysius * "Scarlett the Fairy Meets Santa Claus" by Aloysius * "Scarlett the Fairy Goes out for a Pizza" by Aloysius * "Springtime for Scarlett the Fairy" by Aloysius * "Turnabout Confusion: We All Fall Down" by Dennis * "What Was Lost" by Legendeld Category:Fanfiction Characters Category: Alternate Universe Characters Category: Backgrounders Category: Canon Characters